100 Moments
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: A collection of Damon/Elena moments. I hope for there to be more than 100, but I'm aiming for at least that many. Each chapter has it's own rating. Overall rating is for events that will eventually show up.


100 Moments  
DG32173

Sarah: here's a collection of Damon/Elena one-shots. I hope to put at _LEAST_ a hundred in here by the time I'm through. There may be more, I dunno. Anyways, I only own what I write.

_**WARNINGS**_  
This is for ALL chapters: this is M-rated for a reason. Some chapters will be lower rated, but there are bound to be M-rated chapters. Oh, and plenty of SPOILERS! I will put a spoiler warning in chapters where there are major ones.

**Chapter Title:** Choices

**Chapter Summary:** Elena wakes up at two AM in a supposedly empty house only to hear noises in the kitchen. She knows only _one_ person could be making those noises and have such a wonderful smell fill the house. She does something she thought about doing for so long but never had the guts to do. But before they get far, a doorbell interrupts them. Who could it be?

**Rating:** T

**Major Spoilers:** No

**Alternate Universe:** Possibly

* * *

Elena starts awake as a clanging noise echoes through her new house. Damon helped her buy it shortly after she had completely returned to herself after Stefan left her without even a goodbye a year and a half ago. 'What the hell?' she thinks, checking the clock. 2:02 blinks back at her. She suppresses a groan. Then a mouthwatering smell hits her nose and she does groan. She climbs out of bed and walks out into the hallway, barefooted and not bothering with a robe. As she turns into the kitchen, she sighs. "Seriously, Damon, _why_ do you insist on making me meals in the middle of the night?" she asks, more amused than annoyed.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," he comments, avoiding the question without looking up from the salad he is preparing to go with the lasagna that's cooling on the counter.

"If I weren't the only one here, I wouldn't be the only one awake with how noisy you are."

"I've been here for an hour, figured I had to wake you up somehow," he says, finally looking at her.

His eyes widen as he takes in her clothing, or rather her _lack_ of clothing. She is standing before him, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, in nothing but a set of red silk undergarments. He has seen her naked, before, but she had always been embarrassed and yelled at him about spying on her while grabbing a towel to immediately hide her body from him.

He swallows, suddenly extremely nervous. She _had_ to have known he would be coming tonight. He came _every_ night she was alone in the house, simply to bond with her and enjoy her company without prying eyes and ears. It had started soon after she hugged him when he was still registering the fact that Katherine had never been in the tomb to be rescued. That she had to have known where he was, and didn't care to seek him out in the nearly hundred and fifty years since she was supposed to have been locked in the tomb.

It was that hug that made him realize that the fondness he had for her was far more than fondness. So he decided to get to know her better, to learn more about her than he had any right to. She was his brother's girl, after all. But then his _brother_ left town. Left _her._ He didn't even say goodbye to her. It was Damon who had to wreck Elena's world with the news.

And for the first time in his life, as he watched the devastation cripple the vibrant young woman he had grown to love more than life itself, he truly _hated_ his brother, without the undertone of love that he had always felt. He was there for her, holding her when she needed to cry, joking with her only when he felt it was appropriate rather than whenever he wanted, completely serious the rest of the time. It had taken months, but she had slowly retained her old self. It has been just over a year and a half since his brother left him to break her heart and she has only in the past few weeks fully returned to her old self.

"Elena, why are you dressed like that? I'll admit, it's sexy as hell, but…" he says, trailing off when he sees her smirk. He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at her.

"You've seen me naked before, against my will might I add," she replies, a wicked humor glinting in her eyes. "Hell, you made _sure_ I saw you naked when you knew damn well I was in your house."

He feels the almost instant tightness in his jeans as she speaks. Her voice is soft, almost seductive. "Elena," he groans. _"What_ are you doing?"

She walks over to him, purposely swaying her hips a tad more than usual. "I realized something last night I should have realized a _long_ time ago," she murmurs, knowing his vampire hearing picks up every word.

"And that would be?" he asks, his jeans growing painfully tight as he watches her purposefully sexy movements, the zipper digging into his hardness. Now he remembered the bad side of going commando in jeans.

"I should rephrase my statement. I _did_ realize it a _long_ time ago. I just refused to accept it. Last night I realized that Stefan is never coming back, so why fight it?" she says, her voice soft, seductive.

"Fight _what,_ Elena?" he asks, just barely daring to hope that what he had been wanting for so long now is finally coming true.

She is standing right in front of him, her eyes dark and mysterious. For the first time in such a _long_ time, he can't read her thoughts through her eyes and has no idea what to expect from her. "My feelings for you," she breathes. "I have loved you for _so long._ And now I decided to stop fighting it."

Even though he had been hoping for those words for two and a half years, he still feels his breath just stop. He doesn't _need_ to breathe, technically. He _is_ a vampire after all, no longer among the living. But breathing is really helpful when he wants to talk. Besides, _not_ breathing is very suspicious around humans who don't know his secret and accept it.

But Elena's admission had literally knocked the air from his lungs and he is struggling to remember _how_ to breathe, half-afraid that if he does, he would wake up and this would all be a dream. Then she smiles _that_ smile, the one she had always reserved for Stefan. The smile she reserved for someone she loves with all her soul, heart, and mind. And not even in his wildest of dreams had he dreamed that smile being directed at _him._ In an instant, he is kissing her, and she is returning the kiss with ever fiber of her being, something he had never dreamed before either. And he realizes that this is _really_ happening! She really _does_ love him!

They completely forget about the meal he had been fixing as he pushes her against the wall, his hands on her hips. She wraps her hands around his neck. When they come up for air, she moans his name and pulls his lips back to hers with a surprising amount of strength for a human. Her hands slide down his shoulders and start unbuttoning his shirt. Damon finds himself losing control faster than he ever thought possible as she shoves his shirt off his shoulders. Then her hands are on his bare chest, running over his firm muscles slowly, as if she was memorizing every inch of him. He moans into the kiss as her gentle caresses send fiery passion through him.

Then the doorbell rings. They both groan. "Who would be at your door at," Damon asks, glancing at his watch, "three in the morning?"

"Only one way to find out," Elena sighs. She grabs his hand and tugs him with her to the front door.

"You're going to answer the door dressed like _that?"_ he asks in disbelief.

She smirks at him. "I plan on picking up where we left off after we get rid of whoever it is," she says, her eyes twinkling. "I'm not going to let a visitor in the middle of the night ruin it for us."

He chuckles and wraps his arm around her waist as he opens the door. Only for both of them to freeze in shock at seeing who is standing on her doorstep. "Stefan," Elena breathes, her eyes widening.

Stefan's eyes widen in shock and hurt at seeing Elena in just silk undergarments and Damon with his shirt off standing before him. Elena's lips are puffy and her hair is mussed, and Damon's arm is wrapped possessively around her waist. Damon's arm tightens around Elena's waist, drawing her closer to him and Elena places her hand on Damon's bare chest.

He knew that leaving her without a goodbye would hurt her. But he had had human blood in his system, and he had nearly killed her. He would have, too, if Damon hadn't thrown him off of her. Going anywhere _near_ her was out of the question until he could get back under control.

He had thought she would forgive him eventually, realizing why he had to leave without saying goodbye to her. He has only recently gotten himself completely back to the animal diet he had been on, all so he could come back to her. But seeing her in Damon's arm, dressed as they are, her lips showing that his brother had obviously been kissing her mere moments ago, Stefan realizes that maybe he had been gone too long. Maybe he _should_ have said goodbye to her himself, instead of telling Damon to tell her goodbye for him.

Then he sees the fear in both their eyes and realizes immediately what is going on. Elena can only recently have accepted and confessed her feelings for Damon, feelings both brothers knew she had in spite of her refusal to admit them. And Damon must be terrified now that Stefan was on the doorstep of a house that Damon obviously helped Elena buy. Damon must be terrified that even after the year and a half of misery Stefan had caused her, Elena would go back to him.

But why was Elena afraid? It didn't make sense. Then Elena's eyes harden, flashing with pure hatred. "Go away, Stefan," she snaps, pushing herself even closer to Damon. "You've given me enough heartache to last the rest of forever."

"Elena, please," Stefan begs. "Let me come in and explain."

"I am _not_ inviting you in," she snarls fiercely, surprising both brothers. "I'm with Damon now. I don't want a thing to do with you. I don't want to see you _ever_ again." She turns to Damon. "I was going to wait until later, but now I suppose I should tell you while he's here to witness it." She holds up the vervaine necklace Stefan had given her two and a half years ago. "The _only_ reason I'm still wearing this is because _Damon_ asked me to. Otherwise I would have gladly thrown it in the fire and watched it melt. And Damon," she adds more gently, looking up at him with such love in her eyes that Stefan's heart shatters. Damon looks down at her. "I want you to turn me. I want to be with _you_ forever, Damon."

Both brothers freeze as her words sink in one-by-one. Then Stefan disappears from the front steps as a horrible pain fills his heart and mind, a pain worse than when she shattered his heart with the look in her eyes as she was watching Damon. She had _never_ asked him to turn her. He never wanted to either, and probably wouldn't have even if she asked him to. But he knew that Damon wouldn't hesitate, if she truly wanted it.

Even though both Elena and Damon register the fact that Stefan had run off, they keep their eyes on each other. Damon's ice blue eyes search her dark brown ones, making sure she truly wants this. Making sure that she isn't saying this just to get back at Stefan for putting her through utter hell. All he sees is love and trust shining back at him and he knows she means every word. "Why?" he has to ask. Though he can't get the full question out, he knows she knows he is asking 'why do you want me to turn you?'.

"I love you, Damon. I can handle being separated from Stefan. I _can't_ handle being separated from you. I know you love me. I know you would never lie to me to protect me from pain. You know that a lie would just lead to greater pain when I find out about it. You know as well as I do that life is full of pain, that it's best for it to just happen and work on getting over it." She places her hands on either side of his face. "I want to spend forever by your side, Damon."

He kisses her with extreme gentleness, compared to their passionate kisses earlier. When her lungs are about to start screaming for air, he pulls back. He bites his wrist and holds it out to here, making sure she knows she still has a choice. But her lips latch onto his wrist without hesitation. His blood tastes like pure pleasure on her tongue. She drinks and drinks, until he gently pulls her away from his wrist. "I can't break your neck," he tells her softly.

She tilts her head to the side, shoving her hair over her shoulder, baring her long pale neck to him. "Drink then," she says, her lips red with his blood as she places her finger at the base of her throat. "You've told me yourself, you've always wanted to taste my blood," she reminds him softly when he hesitates. "This will be your last chance to taste my blood while it's still human. I want this, Damon. I want you to drain my blood so I can come back to you, immortal, to spend forever with you. I know you can make it pleasurable rather than painful." She gently pulls his head to the junction where her shoulder meets her neck. "I trust you, Damon. I want to it to be your blood and your actions that turn me," she breathes in his ear, her hands buried in his silken locks. "Don't take too long to decide; you made sure I didn't get enough of your blood to last a long time."

The reality of the past hour finally sinks into his brain. He presses his lips to her neck, morphing his face as he kisses her neck. He embraces her, holding her close as he bites down on her jugular. He doesn't even have to tell her to relax, as she is already almost limp in his arms. The scent of her blood has been haunting him since he first met her. Whenever she was injured and bleeding, it was his love for her alone that kept him from even tasting it. Even that first night, when Stefan killed Vicki and had him come clean up the mess he made and Elena had slapped him and yelled at him. He could smell her bleeding wounds and he knew that if she did not go, _now,_ he _would_ hurt her. And even then, still under Katherine's thrall, just the thought of hurting her nearly killed him. So he had ordered her to go, reminding her that her wounds were bleeding. He had seen the instant rush of terror in her eyes and had _hated_ it. He had _hated_ that she was afraid of him, even when he was still desperate to get Katherine out of a tomb she had never been in.

As her delicious blood pours over his tongue and down his throat, he is surprised that the flow isn't rushing too fast to keep in his mouth. Seriously, he bit her _jugular_ vein. But she is so relaxed with him, so willing, so trusting, that her pulse hadn't even skipped a beat when he bit into her neck. He holds her closer as he drains the life force from the woman he loves more than life itself. But with his blood in her, she will not remain dead for long.

Slowly, her grip on him grows weaker; her legs start to give under her slight weight. He carries her down gently, holding her to him as the flow of her blood slows and finally stops. His fangs disappear and he kisses her throat. He is somewhat surprised at his lack of guilt. But then again, it was _her_ choice. _She_ chose to give up her mortality, and to do so for _him._ He has wanted to make her a vampire for so long, but he would _never_ do it against her will, no matter that he had threatened to twice before. He has hated how vulnerable she is as a human, but he would never take the choice from her. He carefully scoops her up in his arms as he stands up.

He had sensed Stefan watching and listening to the entire thing, considering that he had done all that in the open doorway. Thanks to Bonnie, there was no need for screens on the windows or screen doors. No insects _could_ infest the house, not even termites. The young witch had some damn useful spells in her grimiore collection. Damon shuts the front door with his foot, freeing one hand to lock it.

Not too long ago, Bonnie had given him a lapis lazuli ring, telling him that she had enchanted it for Elena and that she would need it soon. Damon had had no idea what to think at that statement. But Bonnie has been an active witch for two and a half years now and her visions have only gotten stronger, clearer, and more accurate, so he didn't question her. But with Stefan being gone and _supposedly_ not coming back, he _knew_ the only vampire that could turn her would be himself. Vampires haven't been active in Mystic Falls in over five months. He has been very careful for nearly two years to drink _only_ from blood bags. Until now. Until Elena asked him to drain her of blood to turn her when he couldn't bring himself to snap her neck.

The taste of her blood still lingers on his tongue, haunting him with the sweetness. He had gotten almost every drop of blood out of her veins. Every drop but his own. He licks her blood from his lips as he carries her up the stairs to her room. He gently lays her in her bed Knowing that she won't wake up for some time, he rushes to the kitchen to cover the salad and lasagna and put them in the fridge.

Then he leaned his forehead against the wall next to the fridge. Elena would have given herself to him tonight, if Stefan hadn't shown up. When he had seen who was at the door, he felt his heart gripped with a terror he had never known. But her raging fury at Stefan had demolished that terror. Then she had asked him to turn her, asked him even though Stefan was _right there._ Damon knew that even _if_ Elena had asked that of Stefan, his younger brother would never have taken her human life from her, no matter how much she begged. But Damon was different. Damon was selfish. But he would only selfishly turn her if it was _her_ choice. He would always let it be _her_ choice.

Suddenly, Damon feels the connection he has always had with Elena suddenly grow stronger and more powerful until it is almost like a steel cable is strung between them. He groans, having a very good idea what that means. She would most likely be sire-bound to him when she wakes up. But even as he groans, his spirits lift. A sire-bond only forms when the human already _has_ powerful feelings for their sire before being turned, or so all his research has told him. She wasn't doing this as payback at Stefan. She really, truly cared about him and wanted to be with him forever. But he knows he would have to be _very_ careful with how he words things from now on. Sire-bonds cause the words of the sire to become the actions of the sired.

He pushes away from the wall and climbs the stairs to Elena's room. He lays down next to her limp form, waiting for her to wake up, in transition to becoming a vampire. He feels the thrill of her blood coursing through his veins. With that much blood in his system, he won't have to feed for several days. Elena always keeps blood bags locked in the mini-fridge in her room just for him. She had _never_ asked him to give up his diet of human blood, like his own brother had. She had only asked that he stick to blood bags rather than actual humans. She accepted that he needed human blood to be a strong enough monster to protect her from the _other_ monsters out there. She simply accepted him for who he was, good, bad, and ugly.

Since vampires don't really _need_ sleep, Damon stays awake the twelve hours it takes for her to finally wake up, in the final stages of transforming into a vampire. He watches as her eyes flicker open slowly. She looks at him and gives him such a warm smile his heart melts. "Hey," she says softly.

"Hey back," he replies just as softly, handing her a blood bag. She doesn't hesitate in ripping it open and draining it. She closes her eyes with a blissful expression on her face as she sucks the last drops from it. He smiles softly. "I love you," he murmurs.

"I love you, too, Damon," she replies just as softly, pressing a kiss to his lips. Before he has the opportunity to deepen it, she pulls back, smirking at the disappointed expression on his face. "Now I can spend eternity by your side."

He smiles, not a smirk or a grin, but a true, honest smile. "I'm glad," he tells her, lightly stroking her skin. When she moans in ecstasy, he _does_ smirk.

"That feels _so_ good," she sighs.

"I'll show you what _really_ feels good," he murmurs in her ear. She chuckles as he presses his hardness into her hip.

In the next instant, she has him pinned beneath her, smiling sexily down at him. "Show me then," she murmurs in his ear, grinding her hips against his. His eyes nearly roll up in his head in pleasure. And he proceeds to show her _exactly_ what he meant.


End file.
